Something To Do
by WinterAquair
Summary: Rachel was just so reserved and boring... at a party, she meets Quinn, and her life... just goes about changing... Obviously not a three shot anymore... I hope you enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is extremely AU, as in where: Quinn and Rachel don't know each other. There was never a Glee club. The setting is in the summer. Quinn and her father actually have a loving relationship. Quinn was never pregnant and Finn broke up with Rachel. Um, this was in my mind. I had to do it. **

**Review!**

The party bumbled along, but it was boring to Rachel. She wasn't having fun. Finn, her ex, had invited her so they could spend more time together. That wasn't the case, as he was off playing beer pong with his best friend Puck. She didn't know what to do. Parties weren't her scene. She was a more of a laidback, summer-night-walks kind of person. This was ridiculous.

She was about to leave. She didn't want to leave Finn high and dry, but really, she couldn't stay. She couldn't stand the smell of body odor and vomit. It was getting too cramped, and there was a bunch more things that she could bitch about. She thinks about telling Finn that she's going to leave, but he's too wrapped up in drunkenly kissing the vase in the hallway to notice. She stifles a giggle and turns the opposite way. Behind her, Puck is taking pictures with his phone.

"What's up Berry?" he asks.

"Tell Finn that I'm leaving please?" Puck nods, turning his phone another angle. Rachel takes a look at her watch and sighs. It's only eight thirty. She looks up from her watch, checking her pockets to make sure she has everything. Phone - check! Lip gloss - check! Money - check! She walks forward, trying to think of the best way to get out of the crowded house. She thrusts herself into the crowd, only to be carried back out again, by a girl, taller than her, blond hair, hazel eyes and pink lips.

"Unhand me!" Rachel demands. The crowd, for some odd reason, gets frantic. There's an increased level of yelling and screaming, also, there's a lot of movement.

"Do you know the fastest way to get out of here?" the blonde asks.

"What? Why?"

"There's no time, please, do you know?" she asks, looking behind her. Her height shields Rachel from whatever it is she running from.

"Well, I suppose the safest, most secure way to get out of here without being detected is to take the steps. Take a left and exit through the window at the end of the hall, you can climb down the steps on the side of the house," Rachel informs. She knows Mike's house like the back of hand. She and Finn used to fool around everywhere. "What's going on?"

"There's no time, come with me!" she says, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the steps. Rachel tries to fight her off, but she doesn't want to get lost in the bustle of the party goers. They seem upset. "Come on!" the girl yells, tugging at Rachel's hands on the steps. Rachel looks back.

"What's happening?"

"The cops are here!" she informs, pulling Rachel soundly into her arms. They fall onto the steps, Rachel on top of taller girl. It's an honest mistake, but the blonde doesn't seem to mind. Rachel flushes embarrassingly, and she's kind of confused at why she didn't freak out. Quinn smiles, lifts her with strong arms, and positions her gently on the steps. The blonde is quick to get up, laughing and pushing Rachel gently up the steps. "Come on, they're coming!"

They make it up the steps, but only with a few cops on their trail. There are people scrambling, and Rachel desperately hopes that she doesn't trip and fall. She's so scared that the only thing she can hear is her heart thumping. When she makes it to the window, she looks back and the blonde's nowhere to be seen. Her expression falls, and she's kind of scared, but she feels kind of betrayed. She securely makes her way out of the window, climbing down the spikes on the side of the house. Her feet lands in a heap of grass of the backyard. She looks up at the window. She doesn't know if she should leave or if she should stay and wait for her mystery friend. After five minutes, she walks on, hugging her arms because she's cold.

She squeaks in fear when someone touches her shoulder. She looks up and the blonde is smiling at her. She looks around before pulling her coat off and positioning on Rachel's shoulders. It smells nice and it's warm. Rachel smiles up at the girl.

"I'm Quinn," she says holding out her hand.

"Rachel," Rachel says back, shaking Quinn's hand lightly. They both stop, looking forward as they hear a man's voice. Quinn grips her forward, making Rachel collide with her chest. Quinn looks down at her, staring into her eyes.

"Whatever happens, just follow my lead okay? It will keep you out of jail," Quinn whispers. Rachel nods, not really thinking. She's too caught up in Quinn's eyes, and maybe the faint smell of the perfume Quinn is wearing.

"Who's there?" the man asks again, shining a flashlight on the two girls. It is then that Quinn closes the space between them. They're kissing, and quickly it's becoming heated. Rachel is getting beside herself. She's never kissed a girl before, and she's never been in that situation. "Okay, okay, break it up, you're coming with me!" he demands, pushing Quinn away from Rachel. The brunette is scared. Scared that she's going to get locked up. Scared that the police will notify her parents, making them come from the respective business trips.

"Hey Mr. John," Quinn greets, hanging onto Rachel's hand.

"Quinn? You're at this party?" the cop asks. Quinn smirks, eyes twinkling at Rachel.

"Yeah… I'm here with my girlfriend, Rachel. John this is Rachel.. Rachel, John," Quinn introduces. Rachel shakes his hand, a bit worried about what's going to happen next. She's not sure who she's dealing with. Quinn knows a cop. Rachel has never seen a cop up close before.

"Uh, um, hello Rachel," he stutters out. It's unimpressive.

"Look John, why don't you let us go, okay? I'll let my dad know how cooperative you've been," Quinn says. John frowns.

"It's Mr. John to you, okay? And your dad wouldn't be happy about this when he finds out," he says.

"Who says he has to find out? Look, I'll slip your name if you let my girlfriend and I go, okay?" Quinn bribes.

"What happened to Jesse?" John asks. Quinn blushes.

"Wasn't what I was looking for, and can your keep your mouth closed, Rach here doesn't like to hear that name," Quinn snaps. Rachel blushes. She's doesn't even know who Jesse is. She's not sure what her opinion on her first impression of Quinn is. Was Quinn a womanizer? Rachel's only drawing on what she saw. She's distracted though, by Quinn's hands in hers. John looks at her, nodding his head in respect.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he apologizes. Rachel's shocked that he actually listened to Quinn. Quinn's father must have been a powerful man. Rachel's enamored by Quinn's power. Quinn nods, smirking at Rachel and then the cop.

"That's quite alright sir, please, could you allow us to continue what were doing? I haven't seen Quinn all day and I was hopelessly searching for at this party. You see, tonight is a special night, and I was hoping Quinn and I could spend it alone," Rachel lies. She's always been able to do this. Make up an impormptu lie or excuse. She was gifted, and it was the reason she never got in trouble. Her life was always boring, the opposite of fun. It was the reason Finn broke up with her. John takes the explanation as expected, and Quinn looks at her with surprise. Rachel gets up on her tip toes and seals it off with a kiss to Quinn's lips, just to make it believable.

"Oh yes... uh, Quinn, don't forget to uh, tell your fathers... oh and Quinn, I like this one," he says awkwardly before disappearing. Rachel lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks, taking her hand gently and walking forward. Rachel walks close to Quinn even though the cop is gone. "I take it that was your first time in a cop's presence," Quinn jokes. Rachel nod, chuckling herself.

"Is your father a powerful man?" Rachel asks, just to make conversation. So far, Quinn's been in control. She doesn't know where to take it from there. She looks at her watch as Quinn thinks it over. It's only nine. She doesn't know where she is going. Her fathers are out of town and she told them that she was spending the night with Finn. Of course they were concerned, but they trusted her enough.

"My father is the chief of police, and I'm what they call daddy's little girl. I can kind of get a way with whatever I want to," Quinn explains. Rachel smiles.

"So, you're a bad girl?"

"I'm the girl you want me to be," Quinn flirts and for a moment, Rachel panics. She had never flirted with a gay girl. God, she didn't even know if Quinn was gay, or bisexual. She knew that some homosexuals were sensitve about their titles. Some weren't. Quinn quietly detects Rachel's stress and she stops short. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're not..." Quinn trails off and for the first time, she flushes in embarrassment. By that time, Rachel realizes that she's holding Quinn's hand. "I'm sorry," Quinn whispers. They're walking slow, and for some reason, she hasn't released Quinn's hand yet.

"No, I have two gay fathers, I am not at all deterred," Rachel explains. Quinn eyes her for a moment.

"You're Rachel Berry... of the two Berry men?" Quinn asks. Rachel's brow drop. She nods.

"Yes? How do you know my fathers?"

"The gay community is tight... I go to their meetings," Quinn answers. Rachel nods. She doesn't go, simply because she doesn't want to be seen as a LGBT member. It's sad really. In the beginning, she thought it wa s aformidable way to show her fathers support, but when she met and dated Finn, he would freak out about it endlessly. She had stopped going to the meetings. Her fathers understood.

"That's cool, thank you for supporting my fathers," Rachel says. Quinn nods, squeezing her hand lightly.

"We all support each other," Quinn corrects. rachel smiles. Her fathers would like Quinn. It gets quiet. They just walk hand in hand when they find the side walk. Quinn doesn't pressure her, or doesn't rush. It's dark out, but they're not rushing to any destination. "So, uh... I was supposed to be meeting up with some friends tonight, you want to come?" Quinn asks. There's shy hope in her voice and Rachel could almost die right there. Quinn's definitely charming. To be honest, Rachel thought that she'd develop a curiosity for the same gender in college, but now she can see that it's already beginning.

"Um, I don't know," Rachel says. She's unsure. She barely knows Quinn. Still, it beats staying at home alone. Finn's obviously not an option.

"Come on, I really want you there... I promise, it's only a few people," Quinn flashes her a bright smile. It's desperately cute and funny. She nods.

"Okay, but I want to be home by the end of the night," Rachel says. Quinn nods, tightening her grip on her hand and walking fast. Rachel tries hard to keep up. "Where are we going?"

"To my car!" Quinn answers, "You'll love my friends, come on!" Quinn's excited and it makes her smile. Maybe Quinn can add some spice in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not anticipate the response I got from this. I'm excited. I hope this chapter is satisfactory. Um, thank you to all of those who have reviewed/alerted/favorited this story. Thank you very much. This might be more than a three shot. Maybe, but thank you!**

**Should Sam be with Kurt or Puck? Just a question.**

**Please review!**

Quinn serves as the perfect gentlewoman. She open doors for her, listens, asks for her opinion. Rachel can't stop smiling when Quinn talks. She's never had anyone listen to her before. This was new and unexpected. They pulled up to a local pizza shop, one that she had never bothered to go to before. She already had a favorite pizza place, she didn't need another one. She can remember a fight she had with Finn when they were dating. He complained about her not wanting to change her style a little. Rachel was stubborn. She was never a fan of change. She always had to be in control.

"Are you sure you want to come? We can get back into the car and I can take you home," Quinn offers. Rachel shakes her head. She doesn't want to be alone tonight. "Okay, suit yourself," Quinn chuckles, taking her hand and walking forward. Rachel treads slowly behind her, well, as slowly as she can go while Quinn is dragging her. Quinn holds the pizza shop door open for her. Almost immediately, there's chatters going through her ears. Quinn's behind her, hand still in hers. She gives her a reassuring smile and Rachel walks forward knowing that she could look back and Quinn would be smiling at her.

"Hey!" there's a comotion. Quinn smiles brightly at the group who greets her.

"Don't let them scare you," Quinn whispers. She waves lamely at the group. They all smile at the two, sparing questioning glances. They join the group, Quinn letting her slide in the booth first and then sliding in herself. "Um, Rachel this is Santana, Brittany, and Sam," Quinn points to a Latin girl, and blond girl, and a blond guy. Santana nods at her, smirking afterwards. Brittany smiles brightly and Sam smiles, his lips stretching across his face. This is an attractive group of people.

"Hello," Rachel greets nervously.

"She's hot Q, where'd you find her?" Santana asks. Rachel blushes furiously.

"Leave her alone S... she's straight and besides, you're taken," Quinn defends. In unison, Brittany, Santana and Sam gasped in unison.

"She's straight?" Brittany asked as if she was confused.

"Yeah, but check it, her dads are the Berry's!" Quinn smiles, nods as if she was proud. Rachel didn't understand. They all gasped again.

"You're Rachel Berry?"

"Is that bad? Quinn, is that bad?" Rachel asked in a panic. Quinn smiled at her before laughing.

"No, that isn't bad. Your fathers opened a lot of doors for us," Quinn informed.

"Yeah, literally. They're so awesome," Brittany chimes in. Quinn rolls her eyes playfully and Santana nods before kissing Brittany's lips chastely.

"Where did you meet her?" Sam asks.

"You know that party, Chang's June party? Well yeah, it got so crazy, cops started raiding it," Quinn answers getting collective ohhs and ahhs.

"Somebody got a visit from daddy?" Santana asks.

"No, he wasn't there this time, but Rach and I did a fake out make out so we won't get caught," Quinn states.

"This is so good! Rach, did you like the kiss?" Brittany asks excitedly. Quinn holds up her arms slightly.

"Hey! Don't try to turn her... she's not a toy," Quinn warns.

"Whoa, why so testy Q?" Santana asks.

"I'm not testy, just leave her alone," Quinn demands. Pizza is delivered to their table promptly.

"We ordered before you got here," Brittany explains. It looks like it just got out of the oven, and Rachel can't believe she's salivating over something she's not used to.

"What drinks would you two like?" The waitress asks. Rachel looks around, noting that everyone else has drinks, except she and Quinn. She orders a coke, while Quinn orders a root beer. When the woman comes back with their drinks, Rachel falls into their conversation easily. She likes the way Santana holds closely to Brittany even though the blond is sandwiched between Santana and Sam. She likes the way Sam is confidently gay, with a bit of an edge. He seems relaxed. She likes that Quinn constantly looks for her input or back up. She take small bites into her pizza, trying to savor the wonderful food. She can't believe she actually missed this. Quinn tells her that she doesn't have to be so modest; that she can eat as much as she likes because she's paying and she wants her to be full. She barely knows the girl and she's being taken care of.

She learns that Santana is extremely protective and she acts out only to draw attention to herself. Santana is actually a complex individual. She's stubborn and biting. She loves Brittany. She'd do anything for her without question. She can also see the opposition behind the Latina's eyes. She can see that Santana and Quinn have been friends for a long time. She can see that Santana's been oppressed for her sexual orientation. She can also see why Santana is constantly seeking affection from Brittany. She doesn't want to miss these moments.

She learns that Sam is bisexual, but he doesn't perfer titles. Sam is the kind of guy that likes to watch cartoons on a Saturday and do homework the last minute it's due. He likes painting, and doesn't let his learning disability get to him. She likes that he looks out for his friends no matter what. As far a she can tell, he's single, just getting out of a bad relationship with someone named Arthur or something. He likes men who take charge, and girls that let him lead. He's new to Lima, but not new to Santana and Quinn, or even Brittany.

She learns that Brittany's a little challenged, but that's only because she thinks differently than everyone else. She can already tell the Brittany's a very sexual person, but she likes commitment just as much as a monogamous person. Brittany's care free and fun. She's know how to cheer someone up in a heart beat. Even though she comes off as exuberant and amazing, Brittany also has a mean and rebellious streak. Brittany and Santana have been together for four years, roughly so. She can tell that there's something under the surface though.

She learns that Quinn is percieved as the leader of the group. She's athletic and sporty, but she also has a mind for the arts. She's smart and charming. Everything about Quinn is impressive. She has an older sister and two parents, although her mother has left. Quinn's the apple of her father's eye, but she's a trouble maker, always stirring things up. She's the heart of the group, the one everyone goes to when they're in distress. Rachel understood why. She learns that Quinn has been hurt before... and she frowned at the thought. But that's all she could get out of it.

"So Berry, you like getting in trouble?" Sam asks, a cute devilish smirk to his lip. Before she can respond though, Santana interrupts.

"Jesse, incoming!" Santana warns. Quinn's eyes widened. "And she's with her posse," Santana informed, sliding a little more next to Brittany. Rachel doesn't understand the connection. Quinn slides next to her though, whispering in her ear.

"Could you pretend to be my girlfriend again, just until my ex girlfriend leaves?" Quinn asked. Rachel nods, already starting by turning and kissing Quinn on the cheek. Quinn smiled at her and wrapped her arm around her waist. Rachel watched as the 'Jesse' strolled up to the table, a tall, pale boy beside her, and an Asian female. She looked upset, except for the small smile she gave the Asian boy behind them. Jesse, though, she looked angry. She was beautiful, and at that moment, she knew why Quinn was hurt by her. Quinn was denied seeing that beauty everyday.

"Who's this?' Jesse asked. Quinn let an eyebrow raise.

"Who do you think you are? Leave us alone Jesse... take you and your squad," Quinn commanded, grabbing Rachel protectively.

"Oh please... you know you want me here Quinn. You'll always want me around," Jesse boasted. Rachel looked back behind her to catch Quinn's reaction. The blond looks disgusted.

"I'd like my company better, if you weren't around," Quinn countered. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Who the fuck is this bimbo?" Jesse asked, looking down at Rachel, who was just about in Quinn's arms. Santana gasped audibly.

"You can come in here and say whatever it is that you have to say to me, but do not speak to my girlfriend like that?" Quinn commanded, demanding the attention of the pizza place. Many stared on, chatting on thier bets about what was going to happen.

"Girlfriend? You really did downgrade, Quinn," Jesse smirked, looking Rachel up and down in disapproval.

"She's better than you'll ever be," Quinn shot back.

"Yeah, but I'm the one you gave your first time to, and you'll always remember that," Jesse said, slapping the tall boy's hand. He smiled sheepishly when he caught Sam's eye. Rachel felt insulted.

"You may have been the one who took her virginity, but I always make it feel like it's her first time," Rachel shot at the girl, earning her collective Ohhh's from the people in the pizzeria. She blushed in embarrassment as Jesse huffed in a pout. Quinn leaned in and kissed the space just below her ear.

"You did good, thank you," Quinn smiled. Rachel giggled, trying to pull off that they were together. Santana stood up in the booth.

"Alright, alright, settle down... go back to your business," Santana waved her hands in the air to bring herself attention. "Now Jesse, you remember what happened last time... I don't think you want another ass whoopin'!" Santana said playfully sarcastic. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"You'll want me back Quinn," Jesse promised. Quinn chuckled.

"Goodnight, Jesse," Quinn bid her farewell, pounding her fist lightly on Brittany's, and then Sam's and then Santana's. Quinn tried to give her a pound, but she failed uselessly trying to get the movements right. Quinn giggled as she was failing. Jesse left rolling her eyes.

"You're such a dork," Santana noted. Rachel shrugged. She was kind of happy being a dork. She was having fun. She had stood up to a girl, under false pretenses she might add, but that didn't matter. The look on her face when she stormed away was priceless. She never had so much fun. "So, Berry, you have to join our crew, you're kind of funny," Santana urged. Brittany nodded in agreement. Sam shrugged and gave her a welcoming smile. She looked at Quinn, who smiled at her devilishly. Rachel dropped her brow in confusion.

"I'm not a smoker, nor do I drink. Drugs are not my thing," she informed them as a form of decline.

"None of us are either. We don't do any of those things... they screw up too many families, and this is a family we don't want to screw up. And Britt here takes pills, but that's for a different reason and she never takes them without any of us around, strictly medicinal," Sam explained. Rachel smiled at him.

"So what exactly do you guys do?" Rachel asked. She shouldn't have asked.

"Just eat up, and we'll show you," Quinn said, patting her head playfully. She swooned. She was starting to like Quinn.

"Okay, so I'm done my slices, I'm going to go talk to him," San informed getting up, looking over at the guy Jesse had come in with.

"Capturing the enemy!" Santana said happily slamming her hands down on the table repeatedly. Rachel raised a brow. They were so comfortable.

"Go get'em Sam!" Brittany urged, catcalling as Sam made his way to the 'enemy's' table. She turned back to Quinn who was eating, slow chews, while Brittany and Santana giggled with each other.

"Am I the only straight one here?" Rachel asked. Santana burst into a fit of laughter.

"Not when Quinn's done with you," Santana promised. Rachel blushed. She was kind of happy. She wouldn't have a problem with Quinn changing her life for the better.

"Leave her alone, San! You're embarrassing her," Brittany lovingly scolded. Santana smiled at her girlfriend. She kissed her openly. Quinn was almost done her pizza. Sam walked back over to the table, smirking.

"Everyone ready?" he asked looking them.

"Show me the digits!" Brittany yelled. Sam smiled, flashing his cell phone, Kurt's, the tall guy's, name on the screen.

"I will be calling him tonight," he promised, "Now let's go! I'm feeling frisky!" he put away his phone and rubbed his hands together, grinning mischievously. Brittany slid out of the booth, Santana following. Quinn slid out of the booth, gathering the discarded plates and piling them to the middle of the table. She was very neat. Quinn wiped at her mouth with the napkin. She dug into her pocket to pull out some money. Brittany, Santana and Sam did the same. She started to reach for her own money, but Quinn stopped her.

"No, you're my guest, I pay for you," Quinn said, nodding with conviction. Rachel felt a little guilty. Quinn gave her a small smile. "You can get the next one, I promise." It made Rachel smile.

They walked out of the pizzeria, Santana flipping off Jesse who scowled at them. Rachel made her way to Quinn's car, while the others headed to Santana's.

"I'll follow you," Quinn said, opening the door for Rachel. Rachel sat in the car graciously. Quinn got in, pulling off after Santana did.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, looking at all the street signs. Quinn smiled.

"This... will be step one to freedom," Quinn advised. Rachel didn't understand, so she nodded. They didn't drive for very long. Quinn parked, fingers tapping the steering wheel. "You ready?" Rachel nodded. Quinn got out of the car, walking over to the passenger side with a smile and her keys. She opened the door for Rachel. Rachel stepped out of the car with Quinn's help. Rachel watched as Santana opened her trunk.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Shh," Quinn shushed, "Put your phone on vibrate," Quinn advised. Rachel listened, staring off into the night's sky. She wished she could see the stars. "They're beautiful, I'll go take you to see them sometime," Quinn said. Rachel nodded, letting Quinn take her hand. Quinn dragged her to Santana's car. Santana, Sam and Brittany began taking off their shoes, slipping on black over sized cargo pants (over their pants). They weren't too loose, though. They then put on black shoes that seemed ruined with paint. They all put on an over sized black hoodie, setting the outfit off with a black hat that encompassed their heads. Rachel watched in awe, as they changed under the streetlight. Quinn mimicked their actions, reaching into the truck and gently passing a bad to her. She looked down and into it.

"What is this?"

"Get dressed," Quinn ordered. Rachel sighed slowly, brow dropped in caution. She wanted to know why they were dressing in all black. Quinn nodded her head and smiled in encouragement. They all slipped on gloves and waited patiently as Rachel dressed. She felt warmer than usual after putting the clothes on. She felt stuffy, but Quinn just smiled at her. "Can you run?" Rachel grimaced as to ask what kind of question was that. Quinn giggled. She was beginning to become addicted to that sound.

"Of course I can run," Rachel scoffed. What was she doing with these strangers.

"Then stretch... and don't worry, you won't be hurt," Quinn assured.

"Stretch for what?" she asked. but froze and paled as she realized what was going on. She knew when Sam and Santana were shaking spray cans furiously. Brittany began to do so, also.

"You should pick your favorite color," Brittany advised.

"We're going to vandalize property?" Rachel asked, eyes wide.

"You call it vandalizing," Sam started.

"But we call it using our free time to express ourselves on a 'grand scale'," Santana finished. Brittany giggled at the explanation.

"What if we get caught?" Rachel asked, slightly panicking.

"Then it's good that you can run, right?" Quinn said, grabbing a flash light. What was she getting herself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm sorry that this is late, really I am. I am blown away by the reveiws/alerts though. Thank you, so very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I still need to know if Sam should end up with Kurt or Puck... or Blaine, now... hmmm?**

**More Brittana awesome-ness... and if you don't get the projection part, let me know.**

**Please review... and oh... I've decided... THIS WILL BE MORE THAN A THREE-SHOT... But of course, many of you alread knew that. Really, thank you for the reviews. They are my energy and fuel - also my inspiration. **

**Next chapter: Meet Mr. Fabray**

**This is dedicated to Alina... enough said.**

**Please review!**

They're running, dodging cop cars. It's dark out and they're undressing at a moment's notice. Everything is fast and unforgiving and Rachel prays to every God that she doesn't go to jail. She does though, love the way Quinn is laughing while running. Immediately they undress, slipping their 'criminal clothes' into the backs of the cars, trying hard not to look suspicious for the cops that roll by. Quinn explains that a neighbor probably called them. She shrugs it off and Rachel is appalled at her nonchalant behavior. Rachel can't believe she just vandalized a garage. She was hesitant at first, but got into the hang of it once Quinn began to laugh and have fun, she was hooked. She felt like she'd do anything to hear Quinn laugh like that again.

"That was..." Rachel pants, trying to find a word to describe that experience. Even though it was illegal, it was still fun. She felt comfortable with these people.

"Fun? New? Invigorating? Scary?" Quinn asks, smirking beside her. They're in her car, waiting for Brittany, Santana and Sam to pull off. They can't look suspicious.

"All of the above," she says. She catches her breath, and Quinn's watching her; something akin admiration or infatuation. Rachel blushes under Quinn's gaze. She's startled by The blond's phone. Quinn laughs before picking it up.

"Hello?" Quinn asks into the phone. Rachel watches the scene before her. She studies Quinn's face. "You sure," Quinn sighs heavily. "I don't know if she'd go for that," and Rachel instantly knows that Quinn is talking about her. It makes her blush. "Okay, I'll ask her," Quinn says. The blond puts the phone to her chest. "Santana wants to chill at my house... you want to come? I know you might be uncomfortable with that, so I just wanted to ask," Rachel smiles at Quinn. She's so thoughtful. She bites her lip, folding her legs seductively in an attempt to be flirtatious. She tilts her head, bringing a finger up to her chin.

"Umm," she teases. "What are we going to do at your house?" Rachel asks. Quinn shrugs.

"You have to ask Santana," Quinn says. Rachel smiles.

"You ask her," Rachel says. Quinn nods. She puts her ear back to the phone.

"She wants to know what we're going to do," Quinn says and waits on the phone. She laughs, turning to Rachel. "She said we'll become with the stars," Rachel beams at Quinn. She loves stars, so that has to be good thing right? Quinn could make her smile any time, and that was definitely a good thing. Rachel nodded.

"I'll do it, let's go," Rachel says. Quinn nods, hanging up on a chatty Santana. She situates it between her lap, twisting sideways to get the seat belt. Rachel follows suit. Once there are two consecutive clicks, Quinn starts the car. Rachel loves the sound of the engine.

The ride to Quinn's is smooth and soothing. The seats feels good under her, and she can't stop smiling every time Quinn glances her way. She can't seem to decide which channel to settle on, but that's fine. The windows are open slightly, making her hair blow. Quinn glances at her every five minutes, which is reassuring. They're like two school children, glancing at each other, and trying to keep their tentative grins from growing into beaming smiles. Their small talk leads to silence. She didn't notice Lima pass by, but it does, until they're arriving at a huge house. Quinn parks in the driveway, behind another car. Before them, Sam, Brittany and Santana get out, laughing at some joke that they hadn't heard yet.

"Your house is huge," Rachel says, astonished. Quinn shrugs.

"We've just gotten it renovated, I haven't even seen the turn out," Quinn says.

"Not home a lot?" Rachel teases. Quinn shrugs again.

"I've been with these guys," Quinn explains.

"Breaking the law, I presume?" Rachel flirts.

"Watch what you say Berry, you're going to get it," Quinn flirts back. Rachel rolls her eyes playfully.

"Okay, can you stop your sexual banter so we can "Become One With The Stars," Santana says, looking up at the sky and bringing her hands together, only to part them slowly and dramatically.

"You're weird," Quinn remarks. Santana raises and eyebrow.

"Stop pretending that you don't want to "Become One With The Stars," Santana does it again, truly enamored in her own antics. Brittany giggles from behind. Sam is on his phone, dragging his feet as he walks in circles.

"Just get inside," Quinn laughs, ordering Santana. She throws her house keys at the Latina. As soon as the door is open, Brittany and Santana are running inside, holding each other's hands. Sam makes his way inside after muttering a quick 'hold on.' "After you," Quinn gestures to the door. Rachel smiles, walking inside the commodious house. It's dark, but Rachel makes her way down the hall, hoping that Quinn enjoys the show she's giving. She's out of her element, switching like some two-bit hooker. It's not her style, but she feels like she has to compete with Jesse, who scream sex appeal. She doesn't really even know why she's trying to impress Quinn, probably because she has admitted to herself that she has a small crush on Quinn. She looks over her shoulder, only to see Quinn staring.

Quinn's house is huge. And as it was established, it's refurnished and it's amazing. There are pictures of Quinn and her father, who she's definitely seen before. Pictures of Quinn in a soccer uniform, a cheer leading uniform, a basketball uniform, a softball uniform. Then there's Brittany and Santana, and a few other pictures, probably of family members. There's definitely her fathers, and an older version of Quinn, but the woman is seen less and less. There are trophies and certificates.

"So, it's just you and your father?" Rachel asks. Quinn nods when she catches up.

"Yup, just me and daddy," Quinn says proudly. "You ready?" Quinn asks.

"For what?" Rachel asks. Quinn grabs her hand lightly.

"To "Become One With The Stars," Quinn says, going through the gesticulations that Santana went through, complete with the dramatic voice. It makes Rachel cackle, loudly. She thinks it's unlady-like of her, but she can't help herself. Quinn doesn't seem to mind either. Rachel brings her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Quinn raises and eyebrow, taking her hand away from her mouth. "I want to see that pretty smile," Quinn whispers. Rachel blushes furiously. They're still holding hands. Their gap is small. Their intense, eye-staring moment is interrupted by a clueless Sam. He has a bowl full of different colored grapes and a load of bags, chip bags, in his hands.

"Uh, you guys coming?" he asks stupidly, pink upper lip protruding as he stares into Rachel's eyes. Rachel feels intimidated, but Quinn squeezes her hand absently.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Quinn answers. Rachel nods in agreement. He shrugs, walking up the steps. When he disappears, Rachel releases a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"He's weird," Rachel says. Quinn chuckles.

"Yeah, he's misunderstood. I don't think he and that Kurt guy would last," Quinn says.

"Why not?"

"Because he likes them stupid, but affectionate," Quinn answers. Rachel chuckles.

"He should meet Puck," Rachel shrugs. Quinn's face scrunches up in confusion, or disgust, she can't tell.

"Puck?" Rachel nods. "What kind of name is that?"

"His name is Noah Puckerman, but he calls himself, and so does everyone else, call him Puck. Usually I call him Noah, but I was trying and failing to be cool," Rachel explains. Quinn laughs out loud.

"You don't have to try to be cool. We're all dorks," Quinn explains. Rachel realizes that this is true because they're standing at the bottom of the steps. They're silent, staring at each other, and hand-holding. "So this Puck guy, he gay or bi? What's his story?" Quinn asks.

"Noah is Jewish, just like me. He's smart, but he'd rather spend his time playing video games and teasing other children. I know for a fact that he's had sex with males, mostly different ages... he's a pool boy, so there's a lot of... DILFs, as he likes to put it. He's had sex with females too, but we don't talk about that." Rachel says.

"Why? You don't like hearing about sex with girls?"

"Well, not necessarily. He and my ex are best friends... so they'd talk about ways that different girls are better than me," Rachel explains. Quinn's quiet. She nods awkwardly, squeezing her hand.

"So... you are friends with your ex?" Rachel nods.

"Yes, but I am no longer interested in him. I was at the party with him. If you saw the guy kissing a vase, that was him," Rachel jokes. Quinn chuckles.

"Are you looking for someone?" Quinn asks, her voice high at the end.

"Not looking... I just figure that she'll come to me," Rachel said, realizing what she had said. Her eyes widened and so did Quinn's.

"So, you're bi?" Quinn asked, suddenly brightened. Rachel shook her head.

"No!" she blurted out, slapping her hand over mouth. She was embarrassed. She released her hand, the one clasped with Quinn's. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that, I'm sorry," she apologized. She wasn't bi... but she had feelings for Quinn, did that make her bi? she wouldn't mind, it's just that... she found Sam attractive, and sure Brittany and Santana were beautiful, she didn't feel a connection with them, as she did with Quinn.

"Shut up down there!" Santana yelled down the stairs.

"Fuck off, San!" Quinn yelled up the steps.

"I'm trying to "Be One With the Fucking Stars" and you're fucking ruining it for me. Shut up!" Santana yelled. She was pissed. Quinn rolled her eyes and muttered a 'she can't even hear us'.

"I'm sorry Santana," Rachel yelled up the steps. There was silence.

"It's okay Berry," Santana said. "You're just fine." Rachel looked to a peeved Quinn. The blond softened immediately.

"Sorry, she gets like that," Quinn explained.

"I bet she was just trying to get you upset," Rachel excused. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Sorry about before." Quinn shook her head.

"It's fine... I say he instead of she all the time," Quinn teased walking up the steps. Rachel followed quickly.

"It was an honest mistake Quinn," Rachel lied. Quinn chuckled.

"Whatever you say Berry," Quinn said.

"What are you saying, Quinn?" They stopped at the top of the steps. Quinn turned, revealing another flight of steps.

"I'm saying that you have a little crush on me, Berry," Quinn answered. She sounded so sure of herself.

"You don't even know me! How dare you say such thing?"

"Let's see: You blush when I laugh. You let me hold your hand. You are in my house, and you don't even know me. You let me take you to break the law," Quinn listed on her fingers. Rachel pursed her lips. "Should I continue?"

"Well, I for one think that you, Quinn, like me!" Rachel accused.

"Pfft, what makes you think that?" Quinn asks.

"Should I list them?"

"Shut the hell up!" Brittany yelled. Quinn and Rachel both look up the steps to see if Brittany was actually there.

"You can't fight me in my own house," Quinn sighs. Rachel crossed her arms.

"Then I'll just leave," she proposed stubbornly, walking down the first flight of steps.

"No, no, no, no," Quinn begged, running down after her. "I'm sorry, please stay," Quinn begs. Rachel looks at Quinn, after being stopped.

"You'll tell the truth?" Quinn sighs.

"Well yeah, I kind of like you Berry," Quinn admitted, and then shrugged, "so?" Rachel accepts this truth. She nods, not really sure how to take it in. It was great that Quinn was returning the feelings that had suddenly hit her from nowhere, and it was great that she was... opening up, but she had never been in this situation. Her heart never swelled so much with Finn.

"Good, now, let's go," Rachel demands wanting to switch the subject quickly. She doesn't want to be caught up in Quinn's fiery gaze. It's just unfair. Before she could be swept off her feet, she pushed pass Quinn and walked up the steps, immediately slowing down when her march seemed too obnoxious. She's trying to remember how to breathe, and the silent blond wasn't helping. For the most part, she didn't get Quinn. She could tell deflect lies, and figure out truths, just getting to know a person in an hour - but not with Quinn. Of course she didn't suspect the blond was lying, but it was just that she was mysterious, fun, and sometimes, unnecessarily quiet.

"Just go through the red door," Quinn instructed when they made it both flights of steps. Rachel stared at the singular red door. Just down the hall was another door.

"What does that door lead to?" Rachel whispered hoping that Brittany or Santana wouldn't come out and yell at them for being loud. She turned to look at Quinn. The blond shrugged following her line of sight,

"It leads to a bathroom... Which by the way means that you should never, ever, ever give Sam tacos. I mean, he loves them to death, but... if you're going to be alone with him for three hours on a road trip... or just in a room, then don't," Quinn explained. Rachel nodded her head. Quinn seemed upset - which in turn made her upset. Maybe it was because she lied about her feelings. But before she could justify that, she felt an ache in her chest. She felt the need to be with Quinn... with them. She felt a confusing ache to want to be the one to accompany them on road trips. She could see herself fitting in with them... as another addition in their group... in Quinn's life. She was sure that she could bad-ass enough for them. She was Rachel Berry. She had the acting skills. "Are you going to go in?" Quinn asked. Rachel had realized that they had been standing there for a while.

"Oh sorry," she apologized, knocking on the door before she opened it. She entered the dark room, gasping at what she saw. The room was huge, dark and only lit slightly by the projector. Projected onto walls were small dots. Sitting in a bean bag chair, comfortably chewing on chips and texting was Sam. He smiled at them, and then back at his phone. On the other side of the room, there was Brittany and Santana. The Latina was seemingly asleep in Brittany's arms. Brittany seemed enamored. "What's all this?" Rachel asked looking amazed.

"These... are your stars Berry," Quinn answered. She raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Every summer, we go on a road trip. When we're out on the road, or at a bit stop - we find a quiet spot and just record the night's sky. We know that Lima's not all that big, but we can't see the stars, not unless you go to the other side of town... and I'm kind of not allowed down there... so we brought the stars here. It makes Santana sleep faster and it kind of calms her. Everyone loves this room," Quinn explained. Rachel looked around the 'lit' room. Stars were everywhere. It was like a real night's sky. She smiled at the surround sound; the sound of wind washing through trees, and a faint bout of one of their infectious laughs. It was serene.

"So, all you do is sit here?"

"When we're "Becoming One With The Stars", sometimes we do... let our day cool off. Sometimes we're up here alone. Sometimes, we don't feel like talking. Other times, we come up here to play video games and talk, or sometimes to watch movies. We had Movie Night... but then Sam had a taco," Quinn trails off, chuckling a bit. "And if you get tired of the stars, then we have one of the beach... Now, that one was really cool," Quinn starts to get happy again... and then there are butterflies fluttering Rachel's stomach.

"Okay Blondie, calm down, I'm trying to sleep," Santana slur sleepily, and waving off Quinn. Rachel giggles.

"Don't make me wake your ass up, fully," Quinn threatens.

"Leave me alone," Santana pouts into Brittany's side. Rachel giggles again.

"So Berry, you're one of us now?" Sam asks unexpectedly. She can only see his face by the illumination of his phone on his face. He's smiling.

"I guess... I guess I am," she hesitates.

"You have to go through intimation," Brittany says.

"Initiation, baby," Santana slurs. Brittany mutters an 'oh' and giggles, holding onto Santana.

"What's this initiation?" Rachel asks turning to Quinn. Quinn chuckles loudly before addressing Rachel.

"You'll see," Quinn teases. Quinn winks at her before grabbing her hand and sitting her down in the dark room. "Tomorrow," Quinn whispers. Rachel nods.

"This is going to be so fucking good!" Santana exclaims suddenly. "Quinn's the master at all things that are plans... watch, it will be worthy." Quinn laughs and throws a convenient pillow to the couple. It hits Brittany.

"Hey!" Brittany exclaims. Quinn looks devilishly guilty.

"Pillow fight bitches!" Sam yells before grabbing a pillow and throwing at at Quinn. Rachel shrieks as a pillow hits her too. She's picks up a pillow and throws one at Sam, because yeah, she's protecting her future wife, but for now, she'll play along. She shrieks and laughs. She's never had so much fun.

**Please review! and Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so sue me... I'm kind of late... and that's the pert where you say, "Kind of late?" I apologize. I have life to deal with and a Queen who demands my attention. Oh and there's a familiy member with babies on the way. Right... Too much information...**

**Well, there's a change of plans. Next part is where Rachel meets Mr. Fabray. I wanted to get a move on with this initiation thing... so forgive me. I did not mean to lie to you. And you know, I hope this doesn't affect how you feel about me and my fics... I'm sorry that I encounter life when I wake up... Honest!**

**Now, on with the fic. This was a little complicated. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Uh, I kind of love this chapter because Rachel's falling in love... :) That's all I have to say about that. I hope the wait was worth it. I'm sorry again, if you didn't catch it the first time. Okay, last call. Who should Sam end up with? Kurt, Puck, Blaine... hmm? Or a suggestion of your choice. Indulge me...**

**Please Review and Thank You For Reading!**

Rachel really wishes she didn't want to go through "initiation". Really, she wishes that things were different because things could not get worst. And of course that was her crazy, dramatic mind playing because what could be better than Quinn in a bikini? Quinn, showing her how to shoot a paintball gun is so much better, that's what. Still, she feels a little self conscious, and that's probably why Quinn and her friends were also clad in swim wear. It was ridiculous. Obviously, the initiation process consisted of three steps.

Step 1: Swim Suit. Paintball Gun. Rooftop. Video Camera.

She didn't understand when Quinn had said it to her. The only words she heard was swimsuit, rooftop and paintball gun. After Quinn's explanation, Rachel paled after the realization that she could possibly be standing on a rooftop, clad in her bikini and hit with small but damaging paintballs! What about goggles? But when Quinn explained it for the second time, she understood that she would be on a rooftop, aiming into the window of someone, possibly important, and shooting. It didn't matter that it was a little chilly outside, and with each breeze of the wind, her nipples called to attention. It didn't matter that they could get in trouble for what they were doing.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked loudly, staring into the window of someone she didn't know. It was dark out. She could see better in the daytime.

"Oh no, this isn't safe at all, but... good luck!" Sam said, smiling his adorable smile. Rachel's eyes widened. She turned to Quinn, who smirked and shrugged. She didn't bother turning to Brittany and Santana, as they were occupied with trying to get underneathe each other's bikinis. And when she turned to Sam, he was shirtless, in swimming trunks, giving her two thumbs up. She smiled at his ridiculous antics, raising an eyebrows at his night vision goggles. Quinn and her friends were such dorks. Which probably meant that she was a dork too.

"Well, what do I do?" he asked.

"You can stand there if you like? I like what I see," he says, staring at her backside.

"Cut it out, Sam!" Quinn snapped. He laughed, putting his hands up in defeat. Rachel blushed.

"Well, he wasn't lying," Brittany commented. Quinn palmed her face. Rachel turned to watch all of them. Quinn had realized that Rachel doing something like this would need support. It was the reason why they were clad in their swim wear. They had been used to it though.

"Can we get back to the mission at hand, instead of talk about Berry's sexy bikini?" Quinn asked her friends, looking pointedly at them. Rachel blushed. Quinn probably didn't realize that she had announced some kind of attraction towards the girl. It wasn't like Rachel was complaining. "Santana, turn on the video camera," Quinn directed. Santana kissed Brittany, nodding and then looking at Rachel.

"You ready Berry?"

"You know, Rachel would be fine, and what am I to do exactly?" Rachel asked. Santana snickered behind the camera as she got a full body shot of the girl.

"Turn around Berry," Santana spoke. Rachel's eyebrows drew together.

"What?"

"Just do it," Santana ordered. Rachel hesitantly turned around.

"Why am I doing this?" Rachel asked cautiously. Santana laughed again.

"Just checking out the amazing view," Santana spoke loudly, laughing afterward when the smaller girl turned back around and scoffed.

"How dare you? I do not have time for your perverted mind games!" Rachel ranted. Santana kept laughing, and later, Brittany and Sam joined in.

"Come on Q, tell her what's the real deal," Santana pointed to Rachel lazily. Rachel looked confused and slightly hurt. She looked down at herself.

"This isn't the real deal?" she asked. Quinn shrugged and shook her head slowly.

"Quinn Fabray!" she exclaimed, but was met with simultaneous shushes. Quinn walked over to her, slowly putting her hand over her mouth. "What is this about?" Rachel whispered harshly. Quinn turned and motioned for Sam to go into their duffle bag. He pulled out black sweatpants, and threw them at Quinn. The blonde held them up to Rachel.

"You wear a small right?" Quinn asked, her normal voice instantly calming her.

"Why?"

"Because, I'll need you to put these sweat pants on," Quinn answered. Quinn turned and caught another pair of black sweat pants.

"Quinn, what is this about? And I'll need you to tell me the truth," Rachel asked, begging for the truth. She's come to learn that the group liked to joke around a lot.

"Alright Rach... you've earned it," Quinn said, smiling at her genuinely. She put on her sweatpants, while everyone else did. "Every three weeks, we all engage in a paintball war with my neighbors," Quinn says. Rachel looked confused. She sighed, taking in Quinn's appearance. Even with pants on the girl was beautiful. "Just a bunch of neighborhood kids, who are spolied to death," Quinn added.

"Like you?" Rachel asked. Quinn chuckled and grinned.

"No, like you," she challenged. Rachel smiled, trying to hide her blush. "Now, they're all like tweleve and thirteen, except their leader. He's sixteen and he's out for blood. This is a war, and they've won many battles, but we hold the title. We've come up with a plan to hit their ruler. Your first challenge to become one of us is to hit him. Whoever's ruler is hit first, they lose the entire war," Quinn spoke really seriously. She turned to everyone around them. They all nodded.

"So... this is a game?" Rachel asked.

"This is not a game!" Brittany exclaimed seriously. "This is war!"

"Put your hair up baby," Santana instructed. Brittany broke out of her strong countenance and smiled, nodding happily.

"Thanks babe," she leaned forward and kissed Santana.

"You might want to put your hair up to," Quinn advised.

"Why?"

"Because these paintballs are too damn hard to get out your hair," Sam said, as if speaking from experience.

"Don't get me started," Santana laughed and Sam's eyes narrowed at her.

"Now, I'm the leader, and Brittany will be convering me. Sam's our best shot, so he'll be going first. Santana is great with stealth, so she'll be covering Sam," Quinn pointed at her respective soldiers. "You can put a shirt on if you want, but there's a higher chance you'll get hit with one on." Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Quinn and her soldiers found new ways to have fun everyday. She could only imagine what life would be like during school with them. Quinn was porbably head cheerleader. Sam was probably quarterback. Santana was probably HBIC 2, and Brittany, she went where Santana went. Rachel wondered if they could sing.

"So... where am I going to be?" Rachel asked. She was becoming increasingly nervous.

"We'll be passing you along. You have to get close to their ruler, and he'll be heavily garded. Now put this on," Quinn advised, grabbing a belt from where many were piled onto the roof beneath them.

"What is this?"

"It's like Batman's conveyor belt, but reality," Sam spoke up.

"Nerd," Santana uttered. There was a following slap of the arm from Brittany to Santana.

"Anyway, you have you walkie holder, and your mini water holder and tuner holder," he explained.

"Hahaha he said tuna holder!" Brittany howled in laughter. Quinn smiled, chuckling lightly. Santana rolled her eyes. So did Sam.

"What's a tuner holder?" Rachel asked. Brittany's laughter doubled. She was so silly.

"It's a small radio transmission. You connect headphones to it and you can talk into it, like a mini mic," he offered. Rachel smiled at him. He was truly adorable.

"So why do you need the walkie talkies? Rachel asked.

"Because those little brats use them. They always use channel tweleve. We get the upper hand," Quinn explained. Rachel was a little surprised. Quinn had been a little quiet through the break down of the situation. She had been just standing and watching. Quinn clipped the conveyor belt around her waist. She secured the walkie, and then the tuner and then the mini water. It was cute. She could feel Quinn's body heat in waves. It was mesmorizing.

"You should probably put on a hat too," Brittany said. Rachel nodded, taking Quinn's scrunchy from her wrist and wrapping her hair into a small bun. She grabbed the hat from Sam's hands and put it on. Quinn chuckled.

"You're cute," Quinn said. Rachel blushed.

"Thank you," she spoke. Quinn nodded.

"Can you two stop flirting?" Santana asked. She was in combat mode, Rachel could tell.

"What if I mess up?" Rachel asked, mostly to Quinn.

"The important thing is that you tried and that you had fun," Quinn assured. Rachel nodded.

"But that doesn't mean you can fuck up on purpose," Santana sniped. Rachel nodded in obedience. Quinn glared at Santana.

She was now clad in sweatpants, a bikini top, a conveyor belt (on it a transmittor for talking, walkie talkie on channel twelve, and a mini water), and a black hat. All she needed was the gun and the garbage can top, with the makeshift accessible handle, which is used as a formidable shield. Santana walked up to her, her outfit similar to hers, but a little better, as she had on black leather gloves. She dug into her belt and pulled out what was known as a handgun. Rachel's eyes widened as Santana flashed the weapon in her face.

"Santana! What are you going to do with that?" Rachel asked, alarmed. She looked around. Sam had been snickering with Brittany and Quinn buried her face in her palms with an amused smile on her lips.

"Focus! Berry!" Santana called to attention. "This here is what I like to call "Paintball Pistol." She's pretty powerful and she means business... so never drop her," Santana warned. "Now, since you're going for gold, you shouldn't fire her until you need to. We'll be passing you along, and we'll all cover you," Santana assured. As the brunette went on, Rachel realized that they all had taken this 'game' to seriously. She didn't think it was mature. For the most part it was adorable, except when one of them snapped. She wasn't ready for that. "Rachel! Are you listening?" Santana called to her attention. Rachel snapped her attention back to Santana.

"I'm listening," she says. Santana nods. She digs into her sweatpants pocket. She pulls out a small ball. "What's this?"

"This is a paintball bomb," Santana says like it should be obvious. "If things get hectic, you should use her. She's deadly, so after you set it off, run, can you do that Berry?" Santana asks. Rachel nods, and then she pales. Wait! Deadly? As in not living.

Rachel looked at all of them with wide eyes.

She watched Santana's war helmet which had been spray painted black and then she looks down her body. The Latina smirks at this, but says nothing. She has her bikini top strapped on top... but then it looks like there's some padding. Wait. Santana gets padding? She looks over to Brittany, whose red bikini top is in delicious contrast with Santana's black one. She's got padding also. Brittany's gloves are red, and so is the tip of her gun. She cringes at the possible pain that she could acquire. She looks over to Sam. He looks like a male stripper. He has his sweatpants, with a visible jockstrap protecting him. Then there's his washboard abs. Over that though, there's hos holster, and wait, where does a teenager find a holster. He had navy blue gloves, and she remembers that his trunks are navy blue. At least they all had sense of style. Funnily enough, he's taken this 'game' to a whole new level. He has a huge paintball weapon in his hand, and it looks like it's from a war movie. And then guns in his holsters holds. His conveyor belt is full and it's like he's batman, except, he's not wearing a whole suit. His black hat is a welcoming contrast from Santana's war helmet. Quinn...

Quinn has on the black sweat pants, but her bikini top is white - also padded. And at this knowledge, Rachel really wishes Quinn's head wasn't confined by black hat. She smirks. It makes her look like a fallen angel. Quinn's so amazing. Before she's swallowed into her thoughts, Quinn steps forward. She looks like a in-the-middle-of-stripping-Charlie's Angel. Yes. It made sense. Her utility belt blended in with the color of her sweatpants. She's beautiful. Rachel's afraid that she might have said that out loud, but Quinn's face doesn't contort in confusion. There's just that warm smirk she has on her face, just like before. She steps forward again, extending her hands. Rachel looks down to see what was up.

In Quinn's white-gloved hands, she has... pads? Rachel looked up quizzically.

"You'll be needing these... I don't want you to catch cancer... or like, die from blunt force trauma to the heart," Quinn says. Rachel's still confused, still too caught up in Quinn's face.

"What?" she asks absently.

"Your...breasts... pad them. I don't want you to get hurt," Quinn says. And then she blushes. "I mean we all don't want you to get hurt," she corrects, but Rachel sees the definite truth in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's very dangerous," Sam adds, machine gun in his hands. Rachel secures the pads, looking away from Quinn. She's not looking to be aroused right now.

"You guys take this game seriously, don't you?" Rachel asks. Big Mistake.

"This is not a game!" Brittany exclaims. Sam looks upset.

"Quinn, please explain it to Rachel here, obviously, she's not understanding," Sam instructs. Quinn sighs, reaching out to take her shoulder. She pulls her to the edge of the roof. Rachel's just distracted with Quinn's hand on her shoulder. Quinn sighs again, and then she looks back to her friends, who are securing their ammunition. Rachel looks, and then looks back at Quinn. She'd rather stare at Quinn.

"Look, I'm sorry if they get intense. Sam got shot in butt, that's why he's in combat mode," Quinn explains. Rachel chuckles a little.

"I thought he was like that everytime you guys did this," Rachel admits. This 'thing' seemed like his Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"Oh no, he is... but right now... he's on edge," Quinn says. It makes them both laugh. "So.. please, don't take it personally," Quinn pleads. Rachel nods. She'll do anything for Quinn. Wait. What? "Oh and one more thing Rachel," Rachel leans in, eager to know what's what. "This isn't a game," Quinn says, her voice low and deadly. Rachel cringes. It's like a complete turn around because Quinn was so nice, and then she turned ominous. And then breaks out into this brilliant smile, like her personality switch was all a big joke. Rachel's a little worried, but she's distracted by Quinn's amazing smile and genial laugh. "You should have seen your face," she laughs.

"That's not funny Quinn!" Rachel exclaims.

"No, it was, really!" she insists laughing again, and Rachel can't help but grin.

"You ready to get this show on the road?" Sam asks, cocking back his gun. Rachel's face contorts with humor as she regards Sam. He's such a dork, and it's hard not to like him. She nods. Sam nods, smiling because they can finally move on. "Okay, so we start from the north gate and we proceed to the south, is everyone with me?" He asks. Rachel has no idea what he's talking about.

"Not the north! We come in form the east, and then proceed south. They won't know what hit them. We have the element of surprise, let's use it wisely. Everyone stay focused," Quinn has so many sides to her. Right now she's serious. And then there's this moment when she regards Sam, and only Sam. "Give them hell," she tells him, a smile playing on his lips. He nods.

"You got it," he smiles, and Rachel can see the confidence that she gives him.

"Okay, anyone have any questions, do you have to pee?" Santana asks. And she's mostly talking to Brittany who shakes her head, giving Santana a reassuring kiss. Everyone nods and Rachel feels so out of the loop.

"Wait, I have a question," Rachel says. Everyone looks at her. "Due to my being shirtless, if I were to actually get hit, and knowing me, I probably will... won't it hurt?" Rachel asks and she wonders why she hasn't brought this up earlier.

"Pain is your friend!" Brittany insists and Sam nod affirmatively. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Leave her alone," she defends. Rachel smiles trumphantly at Santana.

And then they spend another twenty minutes arguing before going to actual "Paintball War". It's ridiculous.

But then, it's actually quite serious, because when Quinn's covering her, she throws the paintball bomb. They're running like hell to get out of the way. She's had fun. She's never done anything like this and she can see why Sam loves it so much. It's thrilling. It's exhilirating. It's amazing. Especially when Quinn covers her protectively. Subsequently, Quinn's hit with more shots than Rachel can count, but nothing beats the feeling of Quinn on top of her. In the aftermath, everything is quiet and everyone waits to see if Rachel's done the deed. And she does. They come out victorious, and it's all because of Rachel and her not-so-amazing throwing skills. Quinn's bruised purple like grapes, and Rachel can't register the hurried kisses of Santana and Brittany, or the victorious declaration of Sam, who taunts the other team. All she can see is Quinn's bruised body jumping up and down, and then something unthinkable happens.

Quinn jumps up and down in happiness and then she grabs Rachel and kisses her. They pull away, and they're quiet. It's like the world is blurred and they can only see each other. Rachel is in heaven and she's shocked staring at an apologetic Quinn.

"Rachel... I'm... I... I'm sorry," Quinn whispers like she's crossed a line, and that's the only thing that brings her back to reality.

Step 1: Complete.

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I went and had a life, lol. The mighty Chapter Five! This is The Initiation: Task Two. So this is kind of a filler chapter, so please don't be mad. I'm kinf of running on empty. I don't have any spoilers for what the next chapter's going to be like, but, please read and review and alert and all that jazz that you do. I enjoy getting those updates in my inbox of my email. They're awesome and they make my shitty weeks, well those and something else. Anyway, thank you for reading. I appreciate it dearly. I love you guys (readers, I am not sexist)!**

**Please review! And Thank you so much!**

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked, folding her arms across her chest, shivering slightly. She was clad in a black, wool turtleneck sweater, a black, overwhelming hat and for some odd reason, black leather pants. She doesn't know how to feel, emotionally, so she settles with expressing her physical well being. Sam turns, face scrunched up in thought.

"Initiation Mission number two," he answers like he hasn't been giving her the same answer, in the same way for the past thirty minutes. It's only a slight breeze out, but she's in the presence of Sam and Brittany, and in the absence of Quinn and it's cold without her. She's being dramatic, but she hasn't seen Quinn in two days and she's already going through major withdrawal. They're outside of her high school, she, Brittany and Sam. It's awkward enough, and she doesn't know why she's there, but she's waiting.

"Yeah, but what are we doing here? And where's Santana and Quinn? And why do I have on this ridiculous outfit?" she asked, surpassing another shiver and looking right at him. Brittany, who's sitting on the curb gets up, wiping off her black pants.

"Can we just tell her?" she asks Sam, whining a bit. He shakes his head, pursing his lips.

"Let's wait until San and Quinn get here," he says. Brittany turns to her and shrugs. Rachel doesn't understand, and she's been doing a lot of that lately. After she and Quinn had kissed, things have changed. She had seen the panic in Quinn's eyes, and that alone had scared her. She hasn't had anyone to talk about it to, and she feels like she's going to burst. Brittany and Sam were Quinn's friends, she couldn't possibly say anything to them about it. Finn and Puck weren't available. That night she had met Quinn, the two were caught by the police, and therefore grounded when their parents picked them up. They wouldn't understand the gravity of the situation anyway. "Just sit down with me," Brittany says, sitting back down onto the curb. Her whole outfit was leather and Rachel thought it to be extremely uncomfortable, but Brittany proved otherwise. She sighed, sitting down next to the blond. Sam remained standing watching something on his cell phone, most likely a music video. He ignored them, snickering periodically. "So we should talk," Brittany said in finality.

"About what?" she asks. Brittany giggles a little, and Rachel's a little confused because she didn't get the joke.

"About you and Quinn, silly," Brittany says like it's obvious. Rachel pales at the thought. Maybe Quinn had said something to them. Her mouth opens and closes like she's struggling for air, but she's brought back to reality when Brittany giggles. "Stop making that face, it's hilarious," Brittany giggles again. Rachel turns when she hears Sam's chuckle. He's smiling at her and putting away his cell phone. He sits on the opposite side of her on the curb. She's sandwiched by two blonds, both reminders of Quinn, but not quite. Their blond hair and blue eyes contrasts with Quinn's blond hair and hazel eyes.

"What about Quinn and I?" she asks. Brittany rolls her eyes playfully.

"Don't play dumb Rachel, we know you like her," Sam answers for the blond. Rachel gapes, and she can't even fathom denying it, because yeah, she likes Quinn a lot.

"Perhaps we shall talk about something else, like... what's every one's favorite fruit?" Rachel does her best to switch the subject, but maybe her execution is horrible, because Sam and Brittany laugh simultaneously, in that creepy 'you two could be twins' kind of way.

"Grapes," Brittany answer.

"Strawberries," Sam answers. And for a moment, Rachel has the image of Sam naked, a strawberry between his lips and dark blue eyes staring at her sexily. She shivered at the thought. Only her mind went into its own accord and had switched the image to Quinn with low dark eyes, staring at her devilishly, smirking before opening her mouth to chew on the bottom half of a savory strawberry. She crossed her leg dutifully and erased the thought from her mind. "Seriously, we all know that you like Quinn," Sam informs. Rachel looks away from him, only to face Brittany who's smiling devilishly.

"I mean, we all see the way you look at her, it's not a secret," Brittany adds. Rachel's done hearing about this.

"And we're here to tell you that we think it's cool," Sam shrugs and that's when Rachel faces him again. She's shocked, and delighted. She doesn't know what to say, and it must be written all over her face because Sam laughs loudly. Brittany shushes him. His face reddens as she tries to control his laughter.

"He's right though, Rach. We think you should go for it," Brittany's additional statement is enough to give her confidence.

"And it's obvious that Quinn likes you too. I mean we all saw that kiss she gave you a couple of days ago. We even have it on tape. I think Britt and San use it to make out sometimes," Sam says with a side smile and Brittany reaches beyond Rachel to smack upside his head. They both laugh, and Rachel can't help but smile. Apparently, she and Quinn's chemistry is infectious and broadly noticeable. And the kiss. She's actually happy that they've seen it. Now, she knows that it isn't one-sided.

"That's so not true!" Brittany defends.

"But Berry," the nickname sounds so foreign from his mouth, "Even though we think you and Quinn are a match made in heaven, Santana is not so willing to give up her sister from another mister," Sam nods, happy with the way he had put it. Brittany's eyes narrow at him.

"You say the stupidest things sometimes Sam," she says and Rachel has to bite back her laughter at Sam's wounded look. That's obviously not the first time he's heard that. "Point is, Rachel," Brittany begins, scowling playfully at Sam, "Santana and Quinn are really close. I mean we're all close, but Santana is kind of like a rock, you know. I pretty rock with stellar sex abilities, like a ninja. A Rock Ninja!" she exclaims, and she's caught up in digression. Sam nods in agreement, and Rachel's never been more happier to be in the company simpler minds.

"Anyway, Jesse was a disaster, and before we all could notice, she had Quinn like this," he balls up his fist in example and narrows his eyes in dramatic effect. It's more funnier than effective. "Santana took it harder than all of us. Quinn was so wrapped up in that girl, and by the time we went to get our best friend back, she was gone. When we actually did get her back, Santana was kind of playing the role of jealous ex girlfriend, glaring down every girl who even looked at Quinn," Sam swallows as the image plays in his mind. He seems to get lost in it. He grimaces before looking at her.

"But it's not all bad, I mean, she's gotten better. She seems to like you Rach, though, so don't be discouraged," Brittany gives two thumbs up just to save face, but Rachel can't help the unsettling feeling of possible rejecting and then impending fear.

"How could I not be discouraged? You tell me to go for it, and then you tell me that Santana will possibly bite off my head?"

"No... maybe, look, San likes you. You seem genuine, and she knows that Quinn likes you too. I mean, two people don't kiss like that then go back to being just friends. We just wanted to warn you that Quinn has her guard up. She told us once that she's cautious when it comes to love, but the way she looks at you, that notion might be out of the window. You have to be persistent though," And Rachel's shocked that he knows the word.

"Yes, persevere!" Brittany adds. Rachel smiles and nods. They're quiet for a moment, just taking in the summer night. If anyone was outside, they'd think that the three were loitering, but they're not. She doesn't know why they're there. All she knows is that they're waiting for Santana and Quinn. The thoughts of she and Quinn are killing her though, so she searches her mind for a topic to pass the time.

"Favorite color?" she says loudly.

"Sky Blue," Brittany says, smiling brightly at nothing, or maybe just smiling at the word.

"Electric Blue," Quinn nods, staring into the night's sky, "you know, like on Avatar. Awesome man," he nods. Brittany looks at him.

"Loser," she quips, and before they could all have their input, Quinn's car is riding down the street. Rachel tries hard to calm her excitement, but she's failing miserably. Brittany leans in, "It's okay, I still get excited when I see San," she smiles brightly, getting up and extending a hand to help her. They all get up from the curb, stepping back to watch the car park. The engines dies and a few moments later, both the passenger car door and the driver's door is opened.

"Finally," Sam groans when he sees the too, both clad in black 'spyware'. Santana and Quinn seem to be too caught up in their own conversation to notice the three.

"So... you know, I wouldn't kick a cripple, they just better stay out of my way," Santana says, obviously replying to a question Quinn had asked. The blond rolls her eyes before walking to the back of the car. She opens the trunk, taking out black, rubber wire? And then there's Santana helping, taking out large rolled up papers. Blueprints? Rachel's suddenly weary about initiation task number two.

"But would you really use a crippled person to sit down on because your feet were tired?" Quinn asks, and it's like the other three aren't there. Santana opens her mouth to answer, but they both look at Brittany when the blonde clears her throat.

"So, I don't get to see my girlfriend for an hour, and when I finally do get to see her, she's ignoring me?" Brittany speaks loudly, folding her arms in frustration. Santana immeditely drops everything, making Quinn seethe and pick them up. Brittany smiles when Santana hugs her and kisses her lips chastely.

"I'm sorry baby," she apologizes. Brittany grins.

"Don't worry, you can make it up to me later," she promises.

"Oh, I will," Santana vows, her eyes solely locked on Brittany.

"Lopez, you get my Twinkies?" Sam asks loudly, rolling his eyes at the two. She nods.

"Yeah, front seat. Quinn almost didn't stop at the store..." Santana informs and at the mention of Quinn's name, Rachel can't help but look at her. The blond meets her gaze, and the two are stock still. It seems as if they're stuck in their own world again, just staring at each other again. And she feels like Quinn's going to kiss her again, but she can't, because she's all the way over there. Rachel bites her lip, frowning internally because she really wants to feel Quinn's lips on hers again. Then, Quinn's walking forward, placing the equipment she has in her hands down onto the ground.

She's stunning.

She's beautiful.

"Listen, Rach... I kind of wanted to talk to you," Quinn says with pained eyes and suddenly, Rachel doesn't want to hear what Quinn has to say.

"Whatever it is Quinn, I'm sure it can wait until afterwards," Rachel nods her head once, and then turns to engage in a fake conversation with Sam, who is all too aware of the situation. He winks at her, and she's sure that Quinn sees. After a bit of chatter, Santana calls to the groups attention.

"Listen up!" she says, and Rachel's sure that Quinn's relinquished her power over to Santana because she doesn't want to address her so openly again. She regrets shooting Quinn down, but she shouldn't forget that she has her heart on the line also. Decisions, decisions. "Okay so Rachel, initiation mission number two: you have to sneak into McKinley High School and steal one of Sue Sylvester's trophies," Santana says a bit too proudly. Rachel emits an audible outraged gasp. Santana rolls her eyes, and Brittany smirks devilishly. Sam looks clueless and Quinn's avoiding her yes.

"What? We can't do that! And how do you even know of Sue Sylvester?" Rachel asks, pursed lips.

"Sue's girlfriend Beiste has a niece... her name is Jesse," Brittany announced. Rachel's face scrunches up in disgust and defeat. She never knew Sue Sylvester had a girlfriend and was in fact homosexual. And who the hell was Beiste?

"I don't think I want to steal one of Sue's trophies... she loves those things. I hear that her apartment is littered with them," Rachel takes a moment to picture that. It's revolting.

"Show no fear," Brittany tries her best at encouragement. Santana nods proudly and then turns to Rachel.

"You and I will go in through the back of the school, and Brittany and Quinn will descend from the roof. Sam here will watch the perimeter," Santana announces, one brow raised and voice hard with conviction. Santana continues, unwrapping blueprint sheets and pointing to exits and entrances. Rachel knows her own school, so instead of listening intently, she takes time to think about what Brittany and Sam said earlier. It suddenly dawns on her that she'll be spending time alone with Santana. Before she could snap out of it, she was being drag swiftly into the direction of the school. Every one's dispersing. She's scared to even walk at this, which is why Santana stops short and picks her up. It's awkward being cared by the Latina, but she's paralyzed with fear. Fear of getting her feelings hurt; fear of getting caught; fear of not completing the mission. Once they make it to the back of the school, Santana drops her promptly.

"Ow!" She whines a little.

"What's the matter with you Berry?" Santana asked, folding her arms and Rachel feels an attitude coming on. She cringes.

"I'm not a criminal!" she promises, which makes Santana smirk a little.

"And neither am I," she counters.

"Isn't this mission composed of theft, breaking an entering, and possible vandalism?" Rachel asks, heaving. She looks up at Santana, painfully aware that her backside is aching. Santana helps her up before responding.

"Well, the breaking an entering part is illegal, but we're only borrowing the trophy, at least until Jesse gets in trouble," Santana smirks, obviously proud of herself. It dawns on Rachel that Santana was the one to come up with this mission. Or at least she's taking the most pleasure out of it.

"I don't want to do it," Rachel says, swiping her black leather pants and afterwards, looking at Santana. The Latina rolls her eyes, scowl set predictably on her face.

"You can't chicken out now," Santana demands. Rachel turns up her nose. She can, and she will. Santana sees her reluctance and for awhile, they're in a stare off. That is, until Santana sighs heavily before letting her arms and shoulders drop. "You're lucky I can't hit you because I totally would if Quinn weren't so into you," Santana grumbles and Rachel can't help the way her eyes light up. The taller brunette rolls her eyes, sighing again before opening her mouth again. "Would it help... would it help if I told you that you have my blessing?" Santana asks. Rachel's taken aback.

"What?"

"I see how into you Quinn is, and she's kind of nuts about you, and I can see why. And two people don't kiss like that and not be made for each other, trust me, we've seen the tape," Santana addresses her posture rigid and it's killing her to say this, Rachel can tell, "Point is, you make Quinn the kind of happy Brittany and me experience. So, like... you have my blessing or whatever. But, I won't hesitate to kill you if you hurt her!" Rachel nods quickly, swallowing at the threat that leaves Santana's mouth.

"You think she'll go for me?" Rachel asks. Santana groans.

"God, you're so vain! You just want to hear it don't you? Yes Berry, I'm sure Quinn will go for you," she rolls her eyes again and the smaller girl can't help but giggle.

"Thanks Santana."

"Yeah, yeah, now, can we go?" Rachel's nodding again. Both girls walk to the door, looking around once. Santana drops down to one knee, pulling something out of her pocket. She begins picking the locks. As soon as Rachel hears the audible click, indicating that the two were able to get into the school, Rachel's heart began to pick up. Rachel can feel the surge of the oncoming adrenaline rush. "Okay now go, go, go!" Santana instructs beckoning her forward. They run down the hall as quickly as possible and hide behind a very dark shadow. "By the way Berry, you look nice in those pants... you should wear them more often, although you'd be fine without that turtleneck sweater," she can actually hear Santana's smirk in her voice. The smaller girl reaches out into the dark and hits her friend.

Friend.

"Santana, that is highly inappropriate, especially since we're here about to commit a crime," Rachel admonishes playfully. She feels Santana shrug beside her.

"I bet Quinn would love it if you wore those pants more often."

Another hit to Santana in the dark and then they're on their way down the hall.

* * *

They all stand quietly in a line, guilty faces and scared glances to the other. They're in Quinn's house in Quinn's basement, and before them is the Chief of Police Russell Fabray. He looks angry, but the wrinkles on his face shows that he's accustomed to that look. He paces back and forth quietly, frown etched into his face and head down as if he was thinking. He was thinking. He spares on glaces at all of them, and then looks down again. Rachel shifts from foot to foot. She's nervous. She doesn't know if Russell Fabray will lash out or call her parents. She feels like crying, especially since none of her friends aren't wearing their usual devilish smirks.

"Anyone want to tell me why I had to escort my own daughter and her friends from school property, in handcuffs? A school that my daughter didn't even attend?" he asks. He doesn't sound all that upset. He seems a little agitated but mostly curious.

"Well... see... we had missions and...," Quinn stutters, "sorry daddy," she says. Rachel doesn't know if she likes seeing a defeated Quinn Fabray. The older blond man nods before turning to the rest of them.

"You all are always getting in trouble for some bizzare mission. I don't know where you kids get it. Did you at least complete the mission?" he then chuckles, smiling a bit. Quinn looks so much like her father. The blonde nods proudly displaying the gold trophy the lay on the convenient dresser. "And you've managed to bring a rookie in on it," he says pointing to Rachel. "What's your name?" he asks.

"Rachel Berry, sir," Rachel holds out her hand for him to shake. She doesn't know why, but she feels she needs to salute him and about face at every call. It's the diva inside her. He looks shocked and impressed. He shakes her hand delicately.

"Wait, Rachel Berry?" he asks, she nods. He turns to Quinn, "As in _The Rachel_?" he asks, leaning in a little bit. Quinn flushes a dangerous red color, closing her eyes in embarrassment. She groans.

"God dad, why do you have to be so embarrassing?" she asks. Brittany, Sam and Santana nod in confirmation, and suddenly Russell is slicking back his already slicked back hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about darling, I love meeting your _friends_," he says, shaking her hand delicately again. The word 'friends' took on a low pitch in his mouth. She turns to Quinn who turns to avoid her gaze. Obviously the blond has been talking about her to her father. That fact makes Rachel beam. "Rachel, do you want to stay for dinner?" he asks. She's aware that it's late, but she's also aware that he's very busy, which probably means that they all have late nights. "We're ordering Chinese," he offers, "Unless you don't like or is allergic to Chinese, I wouldn't want one of Quinn's _friends_ to get sick," he smiles at her again.

"Chinese is just fine. Just let me call my fathers and ensure them that I'm safe and is with friends," Rachel nods loving the word in her mouth.

"Wait, you're the daughter of the Berry men?" Rachel nods her head cautiously, hoping a homophobic slur wouldn't come from his mouth. He smiles proudly, "you're the best friend of Quinn's that I've ever met," and then he's walking away quickly mirth on his face. Every one's quiet watching the man walk up the steps and out of the basement.

"Okay, Q, I don't ever want to see your dad that happy ever again," Santana quips sitting down on the comfortable-looking couch. Then there's chatter. Sam is quick to jump on the laptop over in the 'electronics' corner of the basement. Brittany is quick to lie on Santana's lifeless form. Quinn sits on the edge of the couch, flicking the button on the seemingly complicated remote she has in her hand. She's channel surfing. Rachel takes a deep breath before tapping Quinn's shoulder. The blond turns to face her, getting up to establish their height difference.

"Quinn, I would like to talk now," she says. Quinn nods, taking her hand and leading her out a door she hadn't even noticed. Before she disappears through the threshold of the door, she looks back to see Sam, Santana and Brittany giving her an encouraging thumbs up.

**Please Review!**


End file.
